


Prized Possessions

by ThedemonCat



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/pseuds/ThedemonCat
Summary: What if Malkia meant something or Someone else when she asked for Amir most Prized Possessions
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Prized Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> So I just listen to the two princes podcast and let me just say I loved it, This story is based on this Tumblr post
> 
> https://fluctuating-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/616110104685821952/what-did-you-do-to-him-nothing-i-simply
> 
> Which FYI I did not draw I just saw it and wanted to write a story based on the idea

“Let's making things interesting,” Malkia tautened. “I’ll stop the earthquake and save all your poor terrified people. If one of you, dear boys, gives me their most prized possessions.”

“What does that mean our most prized possessions,” Amir asked.

“It means actually what it means,” Malkia replied.” nothing less.”

“Absolutely not,” Rupert answered.

“We don’t have a choice,” Amir replied, looking over at his soon-to-be husbanded sadly.

“It can’t be that simple,” Rupert Guessed, slightly tugging at Amir's arm. There was a thought at the back of Rupert's head to leave, and he wanted Amir to come with him.

“Don’t worry,” Amir said to Rupert while cupping his face pulling Rupert to kiss his forehead. “I promise, whatever happens, I” ll keep you and this kingdom safe,” Amir promised.

“TikTok boys,” Malkia Mocked the two lovers.

“You have a deal,” Amir said, trying to sound confident even when on the inside he was terrified.

“Swear it, swear on my amulet that you willing part with your most prized possessions,” Malkia said darkly.  
Slowly Amir walked over and put his hand on the amulet. “I swear,” Amir stated.

“Rocks of the earth Land at war fined the peace you knew before,” Malkia spoke.

“And now, if there is no objection, all take my reward,” Malkia Declared.  
There was a flash of light that went out. In those few seconds, the two Prince were blinded, and when the lights went away, and Amir could see again, it wasn’t something that Amir wanted to see.  
Rupert was unconscious, and he was floating there in what appeared to be a purple mist.

“Rupert,” Amir Shouted, reaching his hand out to grab his finances only to be shocked and pushed back.

“What did you do to him,” Amir Demand, but it was more like begging?

“I simply collected my payment,” Malkia replied, walking over to Rupert. Unlike Amir, she could touch Rupert reaching into the purple mist to slowly stroke Rupert's cheeks.

* * *

It was one of the most heartbreaking things that Amir ever had to leave Rupert behind. But Amir knew that he had to save Him and their kingdom.  
Amir made his way to the sorceress to get what he needs to save the heartland. Making a deal with her to get a Unicorn horn, A siren song and the venom of a hydra.  
Getting the Unicorn was mostly annoying, first having to deal with the boy who ran the zoo.

“Don’t tell me you guys ate it,” Amir asked, dreading the answer.

“They said it tastes like chicken,” The boy who ran the zoo answered.

Nearly giving up, Amir considers just going to drink with Barabbas, Cedric and crazy tooth. It was no short of a Miracle for Amir when Amir walked in to bar only to see a unicorn head on the wall.

“ Ma’m I need that unicorn horn,” Amir declared.

“No can do,” The barkeeper woman answered.

“Please, I’ll give you anything,” Amir begged.

“Look, sir; this is the last unicorn ever,” The woman answered.

Doing something that Amir promised Rupert, he would try to do less; Amir pulled rank. “Listen to Lady, I am Amir Prince of the west and the heartland, and you will give me that unicorn or I will have you sent to jail.”  
The lady quickly gave Amir the Unicron head.

Going to the Sirens, Amir would be ashamed for years to come when he almost fell for Laurelai's song. When Percy jr came, Amir did everything he could to save the Sirens, and Amir got Percy to leave along with his knights.

“I will give you my song,” Laurelai said to Amir.

“You will way,” Amir asked, worried, not wanting to be tricked again as Malkia did to him.

“You saved my sister and me, and I see how much you love this, Rupert,” Laurelai said softly. Going over to the shell and sang her song.

When Amir made his way to the cave of the hydra, it took everything Amir had to play the hydra game. There were seven riddles that he had to answer. Amir's better judgment knew that it was a high chance of losing, but it was all for Amir.  
When the Hydra nearly ate him after being tricked by the final riddle of Why, Amir could never have been happier to see Joan and Porridge.

“Hi Porridge, who’s a good dragon,” Amir said to Rupert dragon giving it his praises.

“How did you find me,” Amir asked.  
Sir. Joan explained to the Prince of the east how there been word of what he was doing from Percy and his knight.

“I need to save Rupert,” Amir answered.

“I know.”

* * *

Once it was all over, and Malkia had surrendered, and Sir Joan, with the help of Lady Cecily, went around to trying to round up Sir Percy and his knights who were still running a muck around the kingdom. Amir walked over to Rupert, who was still asleep. Amir slowly brought Rupert down to the ground. Sitting down, Amir brought Rupert's head into his lap.

“Rupert, it’s time to wake up,” Amir spoke softly to his finances, who remained asleep.

“Rupert, Please wake up, my love,” Amir said again with a tear in his this time. “Why isn’t it working” Amir begged.

“I’m sorry, Prince Amir. It likes what I said magic is complicated,” Malkia apologized. 

“No, please, I love him,” Amir begged to pull Rupert up a little, so the princes of the east head were put between the crock of Amir next.

“Stay with me, my love, please stay. I’ll do anything,” Amir cried.  
The room was silent, with the only sound being Amir cries over the loss of his love. No one noticed when Rupert opens his eye.

“Amir,” Rupert flattered, confused by his future husband crying. “What happened.

“Rupert, your okay,” Amir declared, Pulling back to see his Rupert face.  
Amir quickly pulled Rupert back into an embrace.

“I thought I lost you; I don’t know what I would without you,” Amir rambled, holding Rupert as close as he could. Rupert pulled away so that he looks at his lover's face.

“Amir,” Rupert asked.

“Yes, Rupert,” Amir answered.

“Shut up and kiss me.”  
With that, the two Prince shared a kiss


End file.
